Keeping Life Interesting
by thunder skies
Summary: In which Leah learns that half-vampires can apparently "dazzle" too. Leah/Nahuel.


_Disclaimer: _SMeyer's characters; I just play with them.

* * *

"Do it again."

Nahuel rolled his eyes, which I found completely unnecessary.

"You do realize that it is only a method for luring prey, correct?"

"Well, _yeah._" I lifted my head up slightly. "But it's cool. Do it again."

"Luring innocent humans to their death is _cool,_" he murmured, but with a smile, like he did most things. Luckily, in his and my case, optimism appeared to be contagious— like an STD. I'd said that to Nahuel once, though, and he had shaken his head and asked whether I was actually comparing him to the likes of Chlamydia.

"Not the 'luring humans' part," I protested now, settling my head in his lap again. "Just the… sensation. It's freaky. Do it again?"

He sighed, but I could see the amusement on his face. "If I must."

"You must," I assured him, and then he looked at me.

Okay, I will readily admit that Bella-Skank calling it _dazzling _was incredibly stupid. Shakespearean to a tee. Somebody's been reading too much romantic poetry. Disgustingly dreamy and idiotic. Etcetera and et al.

But still… _damn. _

It was hard to think with Nahuel looking at me like that. Like I was the _only _thing he could see, like I was the _only _person in the world. It was the imprinting all over again, with his eyes as my focal point. I could feel my lips parting without an actual decision for them to do so, but wasn't able to exactly bring myself to care. Or breathe, really, because my chest was getting sort of uncomfortably tight—

"I do think that's quite enough," Nahuel decided, abruptly sliding his arm under my neck and propping me up, effectively breaking our connection. I coughed, choking down breaths, his hand rubbing circles on my back.

"You are so strange," he told me calmly, while I re-adjusted myself so I was sitting instead of lying on him. Difficult because my gaze was still a tiny bit unfocused, not that I would be telling him that. "Why do that to yourself?"

"It's cool," I repeated defensively, curling my fingers around his hair, finally comfortable in my position. "It's… I don't know."

"Your powers of description amaze me so, _grilla._"

"Shut up," I ordered, but smiled. My mouth curved up against his neck, prompting me to realize what I was trying to say. "It makes me want to just… let you _bite me_," I explained, feeling his pulse point with my lips.

Nahuel laughed. "That's the general idea of the entire process, I believe."

"Cool, but creepy as hell," I determined. Then grinned. "I mean, you _can_— but only in bed."

"Must you give everything a sexual connotation?" he asked, exasperated and amused at once.

"Yes, I must," I confirmed, flitting my tongue over his golden-glow skin. "Pretend you don't love it, whatever."

There was a moment's pause. Then— "Leah?" Nahuel asked, voice pleasant.

"Mmm?"

"Look at me for a moment, please."

Unfortunately, when someone asks you to look at them, it's pretty much an ingrained reaction to do so without thinking about it too much. This meant that I was, in essence, caught completely unaware.

I do not like being caught completely unaware.

Of course, I didn't have much choice. Our faces were much, much closer together than before, so it only took one tilt of my chin to be— _caught. Half-vamps really suck ass, _I thought, and was then sufficiently distracted.

It was still just as demented and weird and awesome and _freaky _as it had been the few other times I had asked Nahuel to pull his whole _lure the prey _thing, with one huge glaring difference: I was _surprised. _Which meant that it was much, much easier for his eyes to completely captivate me, and God, why had I never comprehended just how incredibly _good _he smelled? Like— like, shit, I don't know, I just really wanted to tilt… tilt my neck…

Nahuel's hand was on my cheek suddenly, helping me to incline my head at just the right angle, dipping his own head gracefully to the arch of my neck, still watching my intently. _Damn fucking wolf gene, _because that part of my brain was screaming that this was _so not a good idea,_ right when the still-human part insisted that I curve back a little more—

His grin broke right then. "Satisfied?" Nahuel beamed, skimming his lips over my throat.

"Um." I coughed, sucking in breaths. "That… damn."

"I assumed." He kissed my neck again, lingering there for a moment. "Strange, is it not?"

I shivered. "Very." Because it so wasn't weird to enjoy having a half-vampire kiss my neck repeatedly. "But what exactly was that for?" I asked, twisting his hair in my hands, pulling him closer to me.

"Keeping life interesting," Nahuel said lightly, brushing over the soft skin underneath my ear. Damn it.

"Night's gonna get real interesting, you keep doing that," I muttered, not able to help stretching my neck, making it easier for him to kiss me. Which he did.

"You fail to realize," he pointed out mildly, lips hovering over the shell of my ear, "that perhaps that was my plan all along."

"Yeah, you're a really sneaky half-leech," I agreed, pretended that my voice wasn't breathless, and tugged his mouth over mine.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So, okay, I was getting really impatient for some L/N romance in _You Have Got To Be Kidding Me-- _and wrote this to compensate. I'll hopefully finish Chapter 9 tomorrow, so enjoy this for now! :) And by the way, when Nahuel calls Leah _grilla_... it means 'cricket.' lmao. It's a term of endearment! Oh, and reviews are very much appreciated ;)


End file.
